Phantom of the Band Hall
by T-bone-Band-Nerd
Summary: A deformed ex musician comes back to haunt the school that he attended, and also begins to capture the love of his life. Though not updated in a few years i plan on restarting this as a summer goal so MORE TO COME SOON I PROMISE!
1. A crude beginning

Phantom of the band hall

Friday October 13th, 1979. EL Paso, Texas;

The stadium lights bounce off the golden instruments held in the hands ofHoover Valley's fightn' Panther band. The drum major says a quick prayer hoping to give the band some good luck. The major raises his head only to see the band in formation ready to do good tonight. The major raises his hands and in three counts their horns snap up. One count and their off, feet moving in step, all seems to be going right. The band directors smile and rant on about how ample their band sounds and looks. When suddenly a Tuba player missteps, and in the process trips, causing the Tuba to split in half and the bell to land on the soloist Trombone. The band stops abruptly and runs toward their fallen superstar to form a circle.

The band directors attempt to cut threw the swarm but are unsuccessful.

"**BAND-TEN-HUT!**" the worried band director screams . The band snaps to attention. The band is much easier to cut threw now that they are completely still. When the band directors arrive they notice the Trombonist is squished by the bell of the Tuba, and blood drenching the dark green Astro-turf. They manage to rip the bell off, though ripping the top part of the maroon and black uniform they notice the heat of the lights reflecting off of the tuba caused the tuba to become extremely hot. Causing the Tuba to melt the left half of the Trombonists face. Though his eye was completely fine his cheek bone was broken and his jaw was cracked. The band director hurriedly pulls out his bulky cell phone and calls for an ambulance. About five minutes later an ambulance arrives with a rickety white stretcher and three field doctors. The band was then called at ease and was instructed to go sit in the half- empty bleachers. Before they band begins to walk a trumpet player then yells mockingly,

" You might need a shovel to scoop up that guy!"

The band director gives him an evil glare, and the trumpet player runs to catch up with his group of fellow trumpets. The Drum major comes up only to see the bleeding carcass that was once a star Trombonist. Suddenly the boy has a spasm as the EMT places a neck brace around the knocked out boy.

" What happened?" Asks the EMT

" A T-Tuba split c-causing t-the bell to l-land on h-him." says the band director with a crackle in his voice. The EMT sighs and says,

" So it was an accident."

" Y-Yes," replies the band director. The assistant band director holds the band director and begins to move him backwards away from the mangled boy, but the band director resists. The boy reclaims consciousness, and opens his eyes slowly. Only to see his Stradivarius Trombone dented and the slide about five feet away from it. Tears begin to engulf his eyes, but he keeps the emotion hidden behind his light blue eyes. He looks around once more to see his band director falling apart with the emotion ripping at his heart. The EMT grabs the orange board and places it on the ground. At about this time the band director passes out. The EMT reaches for his radio to tell the hospital to dispatch another ambulance for an unconscious emotionally challenged band director. The EMT's already present scoop up the boy and roll him onto the orange board to put him on the stretcher. The boy blinks twice and slightly sniggers at the sight of his passed out band director. As he attempts to smile he stops and flinches in pain, and is raised onto the rickety stretcher. As they roll off of the foot ball field the EMT then says,

"Hi my name is Andrew and I'm helping you today. If you are not sure on what just happened a burning hot Tuba bell fell on you causing the left side of your face to burn so bad that you started to bleed. Oh, by the way your band director passed out and will be in another ambulance shortly and I think you will be in the same room as him. Now prepare for a slight bump as Bubba and I lift you into the ambulance." The stretcher shakes some but makes it into the ambulance.

"Hope that wasn't too bad can you tell me your name?" Andrew says plainly. The boy tries to speak but is unable, he tries to shake his head but realizes he is in a neck brace.

" OWMMNN" Moans The Trombonist. The engine starts and the stretcher shakes a little bit. He suddenly drifts back to sleep.


	2. Dissonance and Resonance

Phantom of the band hall Chapter 2

Dissonance and Resonance

(Time Jump July 29th 1999)

The red sun slowly creeps over the rustic rooftops of Hoover Valley High School and illuminates the once shady practice field. Yet, one shadow still remains treading back and forth on the fifty yard line. The inconsistent pacing of the figure shows the anxiety rising in the once calm soul. It is none other than the new Drum Major Karlie. She waits near her car impatiently for the directors to arrive for the first day of band camp. She glances into her car at the glowing green numerals on the digital clock on the dashboard of her little red SUV, and sighs. _6:20 _she says to herself _only ten more minutes until one of the directors shows up. _She continues to mark the eight-to-five interval between the 50 and 45 yard lines. When finally a gold car slowly coming over the hill in the schools driveway catches her attention. It whips recklessly into the parking spot near the door of the band hall, and Karlie by that time is already in her car and pulling into the parking space right next to him.

"Good Morning Karlie!" Says the director exuberantly.

"Good Morning Mr. Carlton! Are you ready for the first day of band camp?" She replys

"More than you would ever know." Mr. Carlton says sarcastically while chuckling slightly. The two walk together next to each other as Mr. Carlton fidgets through the many pockets in his khaki shorts searching for the keys.

"So how was your summer Mr. Carlton?" Karlie asks to break the awkward silence.

"Well, lets just say I had my hands full... I stayed at home most of the time with the boys, and we all know how rambunctious a seven year old can be when trapped at home." He answers in a joking way. They thought they were ready for anything to happen today... but little did they know they were in for it.

They spent a majority of the morning planning for the day with only a few interruptions. One being the entrances of the other two directors Mr. Anderson, and Special K (The percussion instructor, nobody at HVHS called Special K by his real name so it remains unknown), and Mr. Anderson's yearly story for the senior drum major. This year, being the 20th anniversary of that fateful day in October. He felt it best to tell the tale of The Phantom of the Band hall.

"So it all began in Mr. Carlton's senior year..." He begins quietly. "A boy by the name of Erik was killed on our old football field, as he was marching he stopped for his solo in the fourth movement, and the tuba player behind him was claimed to have mis-stepped causing him to trip. During his fall the burning hot Tuba split in half, and landed right on Erik's head burning his face and crushing a few bones in his cheek." Karlie's face begins to twist in disgust, but Mr. Anderson kept going. " He was sent to the hospital... But after a few days he disappeared, and was never seen again. Though, some people have claimed to see him running around the corridors of the band department, and a few people have gone missing late at night in the band hall and never seen again. Then there are some people who claim to hear the muffled tones of his mangled Stradivarius. " Karlie's jaw then drops and her eyes remain wide open not knowing whether to scream or cry.

"Oh gosh Mr. Anderson." begins Mr. Carlton. "You know nothing has ever happened to people around here gosh I've worked here for almost 10 years, and nothings ever happened to me!" Karlie gives them all a dumbfounded look as she ties Mr. Carlton's last statement into the story.

"Wait..." Karlie says softly. "So y-you are the t-tuba player that hurt him?" She stares deeply into Mr. Carlton's brown eyes waiting for the answer. Mr. Carlton looks down at the floor as a sign of defeat.

"Yes. I Johnny Carlton caused my best friend Erik to run off. **I DID IT!!" **He screams while slamming his fists on the desk, and crying his eyes out. Special K stops bludgeoning his desk with his snare sticks and slowly moves toward the sobbing director, but little did they know there was another set of eyes watching through the air conditioning duct. Plotting... waiting... for his moment to shine.

(A/N yeah, probably a little rough... I haven't written extensively in a while so go easy on me. More to come hopefully for th better."


End file.
